


eyes.

by odysseus



Series: BAD ENDINGS [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yandere, also known as that story where ellie #tries at writing gore, graphic depictions of violonce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he loved them. he hated them.<br/>why can't he just decide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes.

He liked Halcyon’s eyes.

Well, in all honestly, the word ‘liked’ was such an understatement. It should be more of a ‘love’, or an ‘adore’… ‘infatuation’.

It’s an unhealthy love, that was for sure, but he just could not help himself – Halcyon himself was like the sun; cheerful, bright, always bounding with such joy, rays of sunshine awning over the people he talked with despite how he felt nobody loved him – oh, blind be he! How can he not see how the sunshine he radiates melts people’s hard, whether old or young? How could he not see that his presence alone had affected Aisle and his lives – bringing out the best in everything and everyone was his forte. Was it a curse he held that did not allow him to see how good and divine he was to the people he helped? Was he like the sun, bright and loving but yet blinding to everyone?

Despite how beautiful he looked and how brilliant he was, his eyes reflected the complete opposite of his personality. A deep dark blue that sent shivers down his spine whenever he peered deep into his friend’s eyes. They were absolutely breath taking – seemingly calm and collected and somewhat unnerving. The eyes that reflected the beauty of the night sky as far as he could comprehend, like Halcyon had cameras for eyes and took the pictures of the night sky. Did Halcyon love the night too? 

That was one thing in common, if he did. However, that was not all that they had in common.

Halcyon liked games – he always did look curious whenever he looked at him playing the FPS games he was engrossed in, despite suggesting non-violent ways to resolve issues in the game when the game he was playing was /supposed/ to be solved violently in the first place. He loved stargazing, he loved his friends and he loved the colour blue.

In fact, the first time Halcyon brought the group out for stargazing was when Nero discovered that the colour of the sky resembled Halcyon’s eyes. The first time he got out and saw the beautiful stars in an ebony canvas above him, he felt like he was just a kid and that he was relieving the time he first got out of the house.

Did the sky look so beautiful? Was Halcyon beautiful?

Did he love Halcyon?

Perhaps he loved Halcyon…? After all, he did not love just his eyes, he loved his… personality, right? And he loved other things, too, like his…

…

His what?

Did he actually love him? And even if he did, did Halcyon love him back…? 

No, it was already set in stone Halcyon did not like him. He liked Aisle. That was extremely obvious to the gamer – the way his favourite blue eyes glance at the sick girl’s direction, the way his gorgeous optics crinkled up when Aisle made a witty retort; how he always seemed so close to the girl, how he acted towards them and how /he/ was always on Aisle’s side, no matter who was right.

He hated it.

He loved it.

Did he love his stubbornness or did he love his determination? The line between love and hate had already blurred and broke away, he did not know the difference or the line he could not cross – he was always engrossed in games – virtual reality seemingly better than the other, how the line between real and fake also blurred in his vision.

Funny how they were rather similar, he mused; the similarity between the blurring of lines. It seemed so much like a common theme to him – would the line between the night sky and Halcyon’s eyes blur as well? Would the line between friendship and romance blur? Would the line between morality and immorality… break?

“Hal—cyon.” 

He crooned, a sinister frown curling onto his lips like how his fingers gripped tighter on the sharp tool he brought along with him. He could feel the wind whipping against his ears and body as he stood his ground, heavy and creaking footsteps echoing across the school grounds.

Did his friend not know that he was the master of all games? He played the games he played for a reason – he was able to get the top scores of every game he played, so a hide and seek game is just way too easy for the gamer. He supposed the other could not care less.

“Where are you?” 

Playfulness tuned into irritation (or should he say, blended?), eyes darkened despite it continuously searching around his perimeter. No Halcyon, no Halcyon, no halcyon.

“P-please… Help…”

His ears, reddened by adrenaline, perked up at the slightest whimper of a plea for help. Could that be him, Halcyon? The person he felt that he loved? His feet treaded part of a rotten part of the school flooring, ears perked up in case the familiar voice peeked out again. Naturally, he did not have to. Just as he walked past the school infirmary, he spotted a tuft of raven hair peeking out from the door, before moving back in as if it had seen him.

There was no time for games, ironically. Nero could not help but to laugh maniacally before he slammed the door open and stumbled in, weapon gripped even more tightly than before as he surveyed the interior of the infirmary.

“Now, now, where could my peaceful days reside in?” Nero tutted, eyes deepening in intensity. Fingers clasped around many different objects, drawers (as if he had been mutilated), cabinets, closets… it was only when he ducked under the bed then he saw the familiar night blue sky staring straight at him.  
Was it fear in his eyes, or was it adoration?

He immediately yanked the collar of the frightened male out of his hiding spot under the bed, tossing him on the bed and grinding his knee onto the other’s thigh. He leaned forward, red and grey optics burning a hole into the sky he once, well, still, adored. The screwdriver that he seized in his hand slowly was raised up, the pointed tip shoved dangerously near his friend’s eye.

“Share the night sky with me, Halcyon.”

Despite the dangerous situation they were in now, Nero had said it with deadpan, dull eyes that resembled fire before to the night sky now glittering in a twisted glee.

“Or maybe.. I’ll take it from you.”

Before he knew it, Halcyon felt a burning sensation that pierced through his optics, letting a raw, throaty scream erupt from his throat before he drew back so fast he felt that his head might fall off. His hands immediately reached out towards his hollow eye socket, only seeing viscous blood vessels pour out of it and the red blood he felt he had seen before pouring down the spaces of his fingers.

It hurt.

He grimaced when he looked back up to see a singular eyeball with a screwdriver driving straight in the middle, blood and gore he beheld.

It hurts.

He could not help but to let out another dry scream again, tears and blood mixing in chaos as he uncontrollably sobbed. His thigh ached, his eye burned, his body hurt.

“I-I’m sorry, N…e…”

The last thing Halcyon could see was the blank stare Nero had given him; full of odious intent and hatred.

He screamed.


End file.
